All In The Family
by GreenYoshi4Life
Summary: Present, Past, Future. Three generations. Harry and Co. must get the nerve up to tell their children about thier past... The Second War. Where death, life, love, and hate await them.


A/N: Hey everyone. Green Yoshi here. How you all doing? This story may get a bit confusing every once in awhile. But it's all good. If you get to confused, e-mail me and I'll try to help you out a bit.

S/N (Side Note): Just to explain, the kids will have Jr after their name. If I didn't put that, it may get confuzing on who's talking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone you recognize from the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling. As well as any locations you may recognize. However, any new characters or locations, are mine.

A/N: Happy Easter all! Don't get too too hyped over chocolate.

_**All In The Family**_

_**Chapter 1: A Family Gathering**_

"Finally! It's Spring Break!" Lily Jr said, grinning, as her and her three friends walked down the hallway.

"Don't remind me. That means it's almost my cousin's birthday. They remind me enough as it is." Molly Jr groaned.

"Hey, just look at it this way, this is their last year." Nacrissa Jr said, patting Molly Jr on the back.

"Yeah, besides, they remind all of us about it." the last girl, Alice Jr added.

The four girls nodded as they turned a corner and vanished.

* * *

"Hurry it up you guys! They're probably already there!" Sirius Jr yelled as he started running up the stairs.

"Who cares? They always beat us anyway!" Remus Jr, a boy who looked exactly like Sirius Jr, replied, running after him.

"Yeah, and Sirius tries all the time to finally beat them there." Lucius Jr laughed, walking up the stairs at a regular speed.

"He should just give up. He never will. No matter where they are, they always get there first." James Jr pointed out, as he walked beside Lucius Jr.

The four boys shook their heads as they all reached the top and walked through a wall, bickering the whole time.

* * *

"It's almost our birthdays! It's almost our birthdays!" Katie Jr and Angie Jr chanted as they danced down the hallway together.

Bill Jr rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know. Remember, it is our birthdays too."

"Oh relax Bill and let them have their fun. It is our last year." Charlie Jr said smiling at his sister and his cousin's antics.

Bill Jr sighed and nodded. Then after a few seconds, shrugged and joined in with the chanting.

Charlie Jr laughed and also joined in. So the four kids danced up the hallways chanting, "It's almost our birthdays! It's almost our birthdays!"

* * *

"It's almost our birthdays!"

The eight kids in the room sighed in unison as they heard the chant. They didn't need three guesses on to who it was.

"Here they come now." James Jr said, smiling.

"You know, with them always acting like that, they give me a bad name." Molly Jr said in a fake stuck up voice as she flipped her hair and huffed.

That of course, got everyone laughing as Lucius Jr patted her on the back. Of course, he ruined the effect when he said, "What are you talking about? You're as bad as them."

That got everyone laughing again as the door opened and the two sets of Weasley Twins waked in. They looked around and frowned when they saw everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bill Jr asked.

"Yeah, let us in on the joke!" Angie Jr added.

The others shook their heads as everyone found a place to sit. The room was just like a huge sitting room. Or in this case, family room. There was chairs and couches everywhere. There was also a huge fireplace where most of the chairs and couches faced.

After everyone was settled, it was silent for a few minutes, until Charlie Jr broke the silence.

"I can't believe we're already leaving. I mean, this is our last year."

The others nodded at that. "It just won't be the same without you four here." Remus Jr said.

The group fell back into silence. This time, however, it was more of a sad silence. They might all be in different years, but they were still really close. Probably because they all grew up together.

They were so caught up in their sad silence, none of them heard the door open or saw the twelve adults come in.

"What's with the long faces you guys?" Harry asked, looking around.

The kids all jumped and turned to see six of their teachers, their headmistress, two of the most well known joke shop owners, two of the most nicest cafe owners, and the orphanage owner in the room.

But to the group of twelve kids, the adults were more then that. They were family. They were their parents, their Godparents, their Aunts and Uncles.

They also happened to be the World's Saviors.

"Oh, we were just thinking about the fact that it's the Mixed Twins' last year here Dad." Sirius Jr replied, looking at his father.

The adults nodded slowly. They knew the kids would be sad about this fact. Hogwarts was like a second home to them. Actually, for most of them, it was their home.

"But they'll come and visit all the time. They wouldn't leave forever." Ginny said, looking at her son, then at the others.

Everyone nodded as the adults found places to sit down around the room. As he sat down, Harry couldn't help but look around the room they were in.

He smiles softly. There was a lot of memories in this room. For a lot of different people. And different generations. Hell, this whole tower had a lot of memories.

"I see you kids are taking good care of this place." Ron said, as if reading his best friends thoughts. Which was actually pretty likely.

"How could we not? This place is kick ass!" Bill Jr said, grinning.

"Watch your language young man." Katie said, shooting him a look.

George laughed. "You're one to talk. Where do you think they learned half of those words?"

"From you." Everyone in the room said, then started laughing at the look on his face. It was just priceless.

After the laughter had died down, silence filled the room once again. After a few seconds, harry got up and walked over to one side of the room, where pictures were hung on the wall.

As his eyes skimmed over them, they were drawn to one picture in particular. It had been taken at the end of his fourth year. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at all the people in the picture. Half of them long gone.

A few seconds later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He knew immediately that it was his wife, Ginny.

"I miss them too. We all do." she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry sighed and reached up, running his hand over the people in the picture. "I know. How long has it been again?" he asked.

"About 26 years. At least since that picture had been taken." a voice behind them said.

They turned around to see Neville and Luna behind them. The other adults got up and joined them by the picture.

"That was the year it all started. I mean, really started." Hermione whispered.

" 'The first of many.' " Harry said softly.

The adults bowed their heads as he said that. The meaning behind those words still clearly in their minds.

By now, the kids had also gotten up and were standing off to the side. Their parents didn't go down memory lane very often. Talked to them about it even less. Well, about the war anyway. The Second War.

"Yet, it took almost a full year, before we finally took a stand." Luna said.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Our first step had been when we started the D.A."

The adults had a small smile as they remembered the D.A. So did the kids. They knew most of what had happened, during those first five years. How could they not? They even knew the basics about the war. But no one had told them the whole story. And they knew well enough not to ask.

Sirius Jr stepped up beside his dad and looked at the picture. The kids had spent hours looking over all the pictures from the past. Trying to guess who the people were. Or when they were taken. But he had always been drawn to one of the men.

"Dad? Who's he?" Sirius Jr asked, pointing to the man with an arm around Harry's shoulder.

The adults held their breath, wondering if Harry would tell him or not. Harry smiled sadly at his son before answering.

"That. my son, was my Godfather. The man who you're named after. Sirius Black."

The children gasped. They all knew the story of what had happened. They just had never been given a name before. Sirius Jr's eyes widened as he turned back to the picture.

Harry turned to his two sons and James Jr. "Do you remember all those stories we told you? About the Marauders?"

They nodded. It was their favorite stories. The ones about the legendary pranksters. I mean, if their uncles idolized them, they must have been good.

"I think it's time we told you kids who you're named after." harry said, looking over at the other adults. They all nodded. Knowing it was a good idea to now.

The kids all sat back down. It had always been a mystery to most of them why they were named what they were. They really wanted to know.

Harry started first. He looked over at his two sons and daughter. "Sirius, as you now know, you're named after my Godfather. Who also happened to be a Marauder. You're also named after my Father. Who also was a Marauder.

Remus, you two are named after a Marauder. Remus Lupin. You remind me so much of him. He had also been my teacher in my third year. My mentor. Why your second name is Godric, well, we'll get into that later."

The two boys nodded. Pride shining in their eyes when they heard of the people they were named after. It was an honor to them. Ginny turned to their daughter.

"Lily, you're named after your fathers mother. Lily Evans Potter. You're also names after... Well... Her best friend." Lily Jr nodded. She, of course, had known that already.

Ron and Hermione stepped up next. "Molly, you're named after my mother and your Aunt." Ron said, sadness in his voice as he talked of his mother.

Neville and Luna looked over at their son and daughter. "Alice, you're named after your fathers mother as well and, of course, me." Luna said.

"James, you are also named after Harry's father. Who also happened to be the third and last real Marauder and my Godfather. You're also named after my father." Neville said softly.

"Lucius, Nacrissa, you're named after my parents, and your parents. It's a family tradition." Draco said, smiling at his children.

The Weasley Twins came up next. Fred spoke up. "Boys, you are named after you're two uncles. Our two oldest brothers. Bill and Charlie. As well as you're Godfathers."

"Girls, you're named after your Godmother and your mothers mother." Katie said, looking at her daughter and her goddaughter.

All the adults had tears in their eyes as they remembered all the people, friends and family, that hadn't survived all those years ago.

The children were silent. Knowing why their names meant so much. They were keeping those dead, alive. They all knew they would keep the tradition going. As long as they could.

"Father, why are there so many doors locked in the tower?" Remus Jr asked.

Harry sighed, wondering why it was his children that were asking all the hard questions today. "Those rooms that are locked, were used during the wars. Each time by different generations. We told you that, didn't we?"

"You told us that you guys had found the tower at the start of the Second War, and that you're parents before you also used the room. And so on and so forth. Passed from generation to generation." Molly Jr said.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes. This tower is as ancient as Hogwarts itself. It has been through many trials. Seen many deaths, and many births. This tower holds generations of stories. If you can find them."

Ginny smiled as she watched her husband. He had always been the leader. Not in a bossy way though. It was just, him. He was born a leader. As a leader he shall die.

"Uncle Harry, me and the others have been talking... and we've decided we're old enough to hear about the war now." Nacrissa Jr said, looking over at him.

"Oh? You've decided have you?" Ginny asked, smiling at her niece. Well, not blood niece. But she was close enough to being one of the family.

The kids nodded, looking at Harry. Their eyes pleading. harry looked at them, judging the truth. After a few silent moments, he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think you guys are ready to hear this tale." he said softly.

The adults turned to him in surprise. "Do you really think so?" Marissa asked softly, she knew how hard it would be for them to tell it.

Harry sighed again. "Yes. They have been ready for awhile now. It was us, that wasn't ready. To speak of it. To remember the pain. The hardships."

"But we must now." Ginny said softly. The adults all nodded.

Harry turned to the kids. "Aright. You guys win. But I warn you. It's not a very nice tale. Well, some of it is. It's a tale of love, hate. Truth, and lies. Cunning and deceit. Blood, and battle. Friends, and family."

The children nodded again as Ginny got up, and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. When she got there, she opened a drawer and pulled out a box. Then, after closing the drawer, she headed back over to the group.

"Hey, how'd you do that? That was locked." Angie Jr said, as the kids looked at Ginny in amazement.

She laughed. "Who do you think locked it?" she asked, opening the box and pulling out a set of keys. Her fingers played over them, before she passed them to Harry. Then, she pulled out an old newspaper article.

"You asked about the locked rooms. Well, these are the keys for those rooms." Harry said, showing them to the kids. Who nodded.

Ginny ran her fingertips lightly over the old article. The date on it reading, July 1st, 1995.

"I guess, the story really starts with this article. You already know all the background information. Of Harry's first five years at Hogwarts right?" Ginny asked, looking up from the article.

The kids nodded. They hadn't been given many names, up until now, but they knew most, if not all, the story now. They wanted to hear the next chapter of it.

Ginny sighed and looked back down at the article. The rest of the adults were standing behind her, lending her silent support.

"Alright. Well, our story starts off the summer after my fourth year. Actually, the first day of summer break. I was sitting at the table, talking to my mother, when the post arrived..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Once again, if you get confused, e-mail me and I'll see if I can help. Any questions or comments you can put in the review. You are going to review... Right? Please? With a cherry on top? I'll love you for life. Thanks for reading. See ya next time. 


End file.
